SGA Vice President for Student Organizations
Executive Vice President becomes President in the event that the President position becomes vacant; chairs the initial meetings of the Senate (until the Senate elects a Speaker) and Finance Board (until the Finance Board elects a Chair); working with other SGA members, develops and implements initiatives to improve the education and experience of UMBC students serves ex-officio as a nonvoting member of the SGA Senate, SGA Finance Board and UMBC Student Organizations Committee, and as a member of the SGA Steering Committee; and fulfills additional responsibilities assigned by the President. Job Descrption Vice President for Student Organizations The Vice President for Student Organizations will have the power to promote and support UMBC’s student organizations through programs, services and work with campus partners. The Vice President for Student Organizations shall serve as a member of the Finance Board. Cabinet The Cabinet shall consist of the President, the Executive Vice President, the Vice President for Student Organizations, the Treasurer, the Chief of Staff, and the holders of any other Cabinet offices created or sustained by the incumbent President. Each Cabinet officer will have powers and duties as determined by the President and consistent with this Constitution and the SGA Bylaws. Each Cabinet officer, including the President, Executive Vice President and Vice President for Student Organizations, may create a staff structure to help in fulfilling his or her responsibilities, and may appoint students to his or her staff. Each staff officer will have powers and duties as determined by the appointing Cabinet officer and consistent with this Constitution and the SGA Bylaws. Staff officer positions shall exist only as long as the appointing Cabinet member remains in office. --General Elections All Representatives, Senators, the President and the Executive Vice President, the Vice President for Student Organizations and the Treasurer will be elected annually during the spring semester as outlined in the Election Policy. The President and Executive Vice President shall be elected as a ticket; all other officials shall be elected individually. In the event of a mid-term vacancy in any elected or appointed Cabinet office, on the Supreme Court or in the office of Election Board Chair, the President shall appoint a replacement. Presidential appointments to fill vacancies in the offices of Vice President for Student Organizations, Treasurer and Election Board Chair will be subject to approval by the Senate and Finance Board as specified in the SGA Bylaws. For the offices of President and Executive Vice President and Vice President for Student Organizations, an individual must have at least a cumulative 2.5 GPA, 24 total credits, and 12 credits at UMBC to seek or hold office, and maintain at least a 2.5 semester GPA while in office. Additionally, all Senators and Representatives must adhere to the attendance requirements determined by their respective legislative body and as outlined in each respective body’s procedural rules to maintain eligibility. Any officer may remove him or herself from office by submitting a signed letter of resignation to the President. Senators, Representatives, Judge Advocates and Election Board members also may remove themselves from office by submitting a signed letter of resignation to the Senate Speaker, Finance Board Chair, Vice President for Student Organizations, Chief Judge Advocate or Election Board Chair, respectively). Officers serving in appointed Executive Branch offices may be removed from office at any time, with or without cause, in the following manner: Staff Officers may be removed by the Cabinet member they work for; Cabinet members other than the Executive Vice President, Vice President for Student Organizations and Treasurer may be removed by the President; the appointed officers of the Finance Board and Senate may be removed by the Chair and Speaker, respectively, or a majority vote of the body for which they work; and Election Board members may be removed by the Election Board Chair. In the event of the President’s removal by any method outlined in this Constitution, the holder of the lowest-numbered non-vacant office on the following list shall become President: 1. Executive Vice President; 2. Vice President for Student Organizations; 3. Speaker of the Senate; 4. Chair of the Finance Board. In the event that all of the listed offices are vacant, an interim President shall be elected by a majority vote of the Senate, and a special election shall be held within 30 days (excluding summer and winter semesters) to elect a new President. Any officer who becomes President pursuant to this section shall be considered to have resigned from the office he or she held before becoming President.